Portrait de Famille
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Le ténébreux mais vieillissant Severus Rogue cherche un assistant, le jeune et toujours séduisant Algie cherche du boulot. Ca tombe bien ! Portrait de famille un peu décalé...
1. Ce matin là, comme chaque matin

_Disclaimer : les persos issus de l'univers merveilleux de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, etc… C'est pas un peu répétitif, non ?_

A nouvelle année, nouvelle fic ! (Pour vous situer rapidement, la scène se situe de nos jours, donc quelques années après les livres.) Bonne année et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : ce matin là, comme chaque matin**

Ce matin là, comme chaque matin, le professeur Rogue poussa un profond soupir devant son miroir.

Ce matin-là, comme chaque matin, il se demanda si ce rendez-vous matinal avec un troll surpris au saut du lit était bien nécessaire. Puis il se souvint que le troll, c'était lui, et qu'il fallait bien remédier aux ravages du temps… C'était sans doute pour cette raison, pour ce faible espoir d'améliorer les choses, qu'il conservait ce bout de miroir dans un coin obscur de sa chambre.

Ce matin-là, comme chaque matin, il tenta une approche maladroite de l'art délicat de la coiffure. Et ce matin-là, comme chaque matin, il grogna de dépit en se découvrant un nouveau cheveu blanc. Un cheveu blanc venant détruire l'image sombre du ténébreux et terrifiant professeur de potions. Si ça continuait comme ça, il n'aurait plus qu'à se laisser pousser la barbe et troquer ses robes noires contre un manteau rouge pour ressembler au Père Noël. Ou à Dumbledore ?

* * *

Ce matin-là, comme chaque matin (ou presque), Algie évita soigneusement de penser à ce qu'il avait fait la veille. De toutes façons, les souvenirs étaient bien trop flous pour qu'il y prête attention.

Ce matin là, comme chaque matin (ou presque), il se dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter de faire la fête tous les soirs (ou presque), tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas ses résolutions.

Ce matin là, comme chaque matin (ou presque), Algie commença son petit déjeuner par une dose assez conséquente d'aspirine Moldu. Les sorciers auraient beau chercher, Algie était persuadé q'ils ne trouveraient jamais de meilleurs remèdes contre la gueule de bois que ça. Sauf peut-être le whisky pur feu ?

* * *

La mine encore plus morose que d'habitude, Severus Rogue descendit vers la Grande Salle, prêt à sanctionner de manière on ne peut plus injuste, le premier élève qui oserait venir troubler le cours de ses pensées. Car la question était des plus importantes : devait-il avoir recours à une potion de coloration capillaire ? Malgré son don indéniable pour les potions, le professeur Rogue rechignait à confectionner lui-même un cosmétique. Et si jamais un élève le surprenait en flagrant délit ? Mais c'était sans doute moins dangereux que d'aller demander une coloration 100 chimique qui couvre tous les cheveux blancs, au salon de beauté de Pré-au-Lard…

Lorsqu'il se mit à table, après avoir grogné un "bonjour" à peine aimable, il entreprit d'examiner les chevelures de ses collègues. Pas un ne grisonnait comme lui ! Etait-il donc le seul à être ainsi marqué par le temps ? Même Hagrid, pourtant plus vieux que lui, avait gardé une tignasse d'un noir irréprochable (à l'exception des quelques feuilles mortes qui la parsemaient harmonieusement) que le professeur de potions se surprit à lui envier…

Il y avait bien les boucles argentées de Filius et les touches claires qui donnaient au strict chignon de Minerva la douceur d'une fourrure de chat… Et puis, il y avait Dumbledore, qui arborait avec fierté et insouciance un bon mètre de cheveux et de barbe d'une blancheur irréprochable et étincelante. Utilisait-il un shampooing spécial pour donner un tel éclat à sa coiffure ?

Soudain, le bruissement des hiboux rappela à Severus Rogue qu'il était dans la grande salle d'une école de magie, et pas dans un pub pour cosmétique. Mais quand même, ces cheveux blancs, ça le tracassait sérieusement…

Tant pis ! Ce matin là, comme chaque matin, il se vengerait sur quelques élèves, de Griffondor de préférence. Ils n'avaient pas de cheveux blancs, eux.

* * *

Le seul gros problème d'Algie dans la vie, c'était son prénom. Quelle mauvaise étoile avait guidé sa mère sur le chemin qui l'avait conduite à prénommer son fils "_Algernon_" ??? Comme souvent, Algie regretta de ne pas avoir eu un père sensé et pragmatique pour lui choisir un prénom correct. Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa mère…

En fait, Algie avait pas mal d'autres problèmes : il n'avait pas de travail, il n'avait pas d'argent et pire que tout, ce matin là, il n'avait pas de copine ! Ca, pour Algie, c'était le comble de la misère… C'était presque aussi horrible que de s'appeler Algernon Iouyzbedlicz…

Il sortit son carnet d'adresses regorgeant d'idées et entreprit de le consulter consciencieusement pour élire l'une des "idées".

Mais un bruit soudain lui fit lever la tête. Une chouette apportait la Gazette du Sorcier au voisin d'à côté. Algie ouvrit la fenêtre avec délicatesse. Ce qui était bien avec le voisin d'à côté, c'était qu'il n'était pas du matin. Et ce matin là, comme chaque matin, il faudrait certainement que la chouette insiste lourdement pour que le destinataire daigne lever une paupière.

Et c'était là qu'Algie intervenait. Il s'agissait d'attirer la chouette à l'aide de friandises. Les plus professionnelles ne se laissaient pas tenter. Mais celle-ci devait être une débutante et elle s'approcha de la fenêtre d'Algie sans un regard pour le voisin ronfleur. Le plus difficile était d'attraper le journal sans laisser la chouette entrer. C'était toute une technique, qu'Algie avait à maîtriser, grâce à une pratique assidue. Il y eut un rapide jeu de mains et le journal passa bien vite du bec du hibou à la main d'Algie, tandis que les céréales pour oiseau faisaient le trajet inverse. Algie n'était pas chien : il refusait de payer pour lire le journal, mais il n'aurait quand même pas laisser une pauvre chouette sans défense dans la misère…

Il s'installa tranquillement dans un fauteuil et ouvrit le journal, sans prêter attention à la chouette qui oscillait entre la honte de s'être fait avoir, l'indignation devant un tel comportement de la part d'un adulte responsable et la satisfaction d'avoir eu à manger.

Tant pis ! Ce matin, comme chaque matin (ou presque) le voisin d'à côté pesterait contre les chouettes de la Gazette du Sorcier. Toutes des incapables !

* * *

Pendant que cette bande d'ignares de première année s'adonnait aux joies des potions, Severus Rogue déplia discrètement la Gazette du Sorcier et vérifia que son annonce y figurait bien. Enfin, SON annonce… C'était plus celle de Dumbledore…

_**"Professeur de potions cherche assistant expérimenté ayant de bonnes références. Contacter S.R., poste restante, Pré-au-Lard"**_

Le directeur avait sous entendu que son prof de potions aurait bien besoin de repos, que se charger seul de l'enseignement et de la confection des potions que lui demander ses collègues, c'était trop pour une seule personne. Surtout à son grand âge… Bref il l'avait poussé à prendre un assistant.

Severus Rogue grinça des dents et fusilla du regard le pauvre Poufsouffle qui avait osé lever les yeux sur lui. Il se prenait pour qui ce minus ?

* * *

Algie avait à peine posé les yeux sur la rubrique people qu'une sonnerie stridente retentit et le fit sursauter. Il soupira. Rrrrrrrrrrr ! Ce portable ! La sonnerie était pourtant plutôt agréable dans la boutique Moldue où il l'avait acheté. Toutes ces ondes magiques devaient fausser le fonctionnement des bidules électriques que ce téléphone avait dans le ventre.

Algie n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais si jamais c'était cette fille qu'il avait rencontrée la semaine dernière ?

Il s'empara précipitamment du téléphone et appuya sur la touche verte sans prendre le temps de regarder les chiffres qui s'affichaient.

- Allô ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir, en pensant aux courbes délicieuses de la jeune femme.

- Algie ? C'est maman ! répondit la personne à l'autre bout du sans-fil.

Algie grimaça. Non qu'il n'aimât pas sa mère. C'était une mère super, mais bon…

- Salut m'man, lâcha-t-il, déçu.

- Bonjour chéri, je t'appelais pour te dire que…

Et Algie sur qu'il est parti pour une bonne demi-heure de potins.

Sa mère avait le chic pour 'appeler aux heures les plus gênantes pour lui débiter tout un tas de trucs sur la voisine qui s'était cassé la jambe ou sur le micro-ondes qui était encore en panne (est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas mieux d'appeler un réparateur Moldu ? Parce qu'Algie était un gentil fils, mais bon…)

Il rapprocha le journal de lui et se mit à le feuilleter négligemment.

- Bla bla bla…

Le babillage de sa mère faisait un bruit de fond pas spécialement agréable.

- Oui… Bien sûr… Je vois… se contentait de répondre Algie sur un ton ennuyé, écoutant à peine. Quoi ??? hurla-t-il soudain.

- Mais je t'assure mon chéri, renchérit sa mère. C'est la stricte vérité. Et elle a du appeler les pompiers pour le faire descendre de l'arbre. Pauvre Mistigri, tu te rends compte de la frayeur qu'il a eu !

Mais Algie se fichait pas mal du fait que le chat de Mme Bonbonne se soit retrouvé coincé dans un arbre. _Rosy Dodgy fait son come-back (A/N : célèbre chanteuse sorcière des années 70)_, lut-il en décrochant complètement de la conversation. Il ne put réprimer un sourire de dégoût à cette nouvelle…

- D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle m'a invitée chez elle pour tout me raconter (pauvre chérie elle était dans tous ses états !), elle m'a parlé d'une place de prof de chimie dans un collège de ZEP qui allait se libérait prochainement. Je sais bien que c'est un collège Moldu, mon chéri, mais je t'assure que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux…

Algie poussa un violent soupir pour l'interrompre. Mais c'était quoi cette manie de toujours vouloir lui trouver un travail ? On ne pouvait donc pas vivre sans travailler ? Cette idée lui plaisait pourtant beaucoup.  
Dans une école de Moldus en plus ! Algie ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère voulait vivre le plus éloignée possible du monde des sorciers. En tous cas, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'en éloigner lui aussi. Ca le minait déjà suffisamment de n'avoir jamais pu aller à Poudlard…

- Allons, allons chéri ! poursuivit joyeusement sa mère. Ne dis pas non avant d'avoir vu l'annonce ! Je t'assure que…

Mais Algie ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était précipité vers la page des offres d'emploi, prêt à inventer n'importe quel mensonge pour que sa mère lui fiche la paix. Il parcourut rapidement la page et s'arrêta brusquement.

_**"Professeur de potions cherche assistant expérimenté ayant de bonnes références. Contacter S.R., poste restante, Pré-au-Lard"**_

- Laisse tomber, m'man ! s'écria Algie. J'ai déjà un boulot.

- C'est vrai ? lâcha la maman, interloquée.

- Ouais, enfin, presque. Je t'expliquerai dimanche. A…

- Mais attends Algie ! Où ? Quel travail ?

- Prof, dans une école.

- Prof de quoi ? Dans quelle école ?

Algie s'apprêta à répondre "prof de potions, vraisemblablement à Poudlard". C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit ce que cet emploi pouvait représenter pour lui. Et il eut vraiment envie d'avoir ce travail.

- Algie ?

- C'est… euh… Assistant du prof de potions. A Poudlard…

Il y eut un long silence. De son côté du téléphone, Algie pouvait presque entendre les rouages qui tournaient à fond dans la tête de sa mère. Elle allait sûrement l'empêcher de postuler !

- Algie, il faut que je dise quelque chose…

- Mais t'inquiète pas, m'man ! l'interrompit Algie. Je peux m'assumer, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir mes parents sur le dos ! Allez, à plus !

Il raccrocha plein d'entrain, décidé à se créer un CV falsifié des plus satisfaisants.

Plus besoin d'avoir ses parents sur le dis. C'était justement ce qui inquiétait la maman d'Algie…


	2. Professeur de potions cherche assistant

_Disclaimer : les persos issus de l'univers merveilleux de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, etc… C'est pas un peu répétitif, non ?_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_**Oxymore**_ : merci ! Tu as vu juste. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'ils l'ignorent tous les deux…

_**Le loup à la lune**_ : merci et bonne année à toi aussi ! Notre cher prof de potions a bien des problèmes avec ses cheveux. Mais c'est le lot de tous les sex-symbols ! Au fait, à quand la suite de "la chair et le sang" (c'est que je suis en manque de Tristan, moi !)

_**Petite Dilly**_ : merci pour Algie (il est très flatté) et pour moi (je suis encore plus flattée, mais maintenant, j'ai peur de ne plus être à la hauteur !) Snape ressemble à Snape, sauf qu'il grisonne des cheveux !

_**Méli-Mélo**_ : merci ! Il faut dire que les autres profs n'ont pas ses problèmes capillaires… Pauvre Sev !

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 2 : Professeur de potions cherche assistant**

_**"Professeur de potions cherche assistant expérimenté ayant de bonnes références. Contactez S.R., poste restante, Pré-au-lard."**_

Algie relut l'annonce en souriant, visiblement satisfait.

Il avait répondu dès qu'il l'avait trouvée dans le journal, le cœur plein d'espoir.

Il s'était présenté comme major de promo de Saperlotte (célèbre école de magie américaine imaginaire à laquelle il avait toujours rêvé d'aller et qui lui permettait d'avoir un CV digne de ce nom) documentaliste émérite à la bibliothèque magique fédérale de Toronto (fameuse bibliothèque créée de toutes pièces par et pour les demandeurs d'emploi en mal d'expérience), spécialiste de la section "potions, botanique et minéralogie", et professeur particulier de la progéniture de la diplomatie canadienne à ses heures perdues. Le tout signé _A. Iouzbhedlicz_.

Comme tout bon CV, il allait de soi que celui-ci était un tissu de mensonges du début à la fin : il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une école de magie, ni même sur le nouveau continent, et les riches héritiers canadiens n'avaient pas la chance de bénéficier de son sens inné de la pédagogie et de ses connaissances illimitées en matière de potions.

Si Algie n'avait qu'un seul talent à vanter (outre, bien sûr, son joli minois, son charme indéniable, son intelligence cultivée et son irrésistible sens de l'humour), c'était bien celui de falsifier et d'inventer des CV dignes des plus grands peseurs sorciers de ce siècle. Il avait tour à tour été :

- rédacteur en sous-chef de la rubrique économie de "Sorcier International" (1)

- guérisseur secouriste de l'extrême à Bombay, Alger et Phnom Penh

- détective privé pour le compte du Département des Mystères (mais cela reste entre nous)

- co-directeur de la branche sécurité dans la filiale française de Gringott's.

Malheureusement, ses divers ex futurs employeurs n'avaient que rarement apprécié son imagination débordante. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chances avec S.R. …

* * *

_**"Professeur de potions cherche assistant expérimenté ayant de bonnes références. Contactez S.R., poste restante, Pré-au-lard."**_

Tard dans l'après midi, tandis que le vent et la pluie battaient avec rages les pierres ancestrales de la plus célèbre école de magie de Grande Bretagne, tandis que les élèves s'efforçaient avec peine de réfléchir sur l'interrogation surprise que leur professeur de potions leur avait réservée, Severus Rogue, alias S.R., lisait tranquillement son journal. Arrivé à la page jardinage (celle qui précède la rubrique beauté), il se demandait s'il devait jeter un coup d'œil discret à la page suivante. Peut-être y parlait-on des colorations capillaires ?

Il scruta ses imbéciles d'élèves d'un regard plus que menaçant. Les quelques braves qui avaient osé relever la tête de leur parchemin retournèrent bien vite à leur devoir, tandis que les délinquants en herbe, pris en flagrant délit de triche, récoltaient un zéro d'office, 5 heures de retenue et 50 points en moins. Rassuré quant à son pouvoir de répression sur ses étudiants, le professeur tourna doucement la page jardinage, comme si de rien n'était. Mais il sentit malgré tout une légère chaleur au niveau de ses joues, une moiteur dans ses paumes. Et s'il laissait tomber le journal ? Et si les élèves prenaient conscience de ce qu'il était en train de lire ? Ce serait la ruine pour sa réputation, et la fin pour sa carrière de martyriseur officiel de Poudlard…

"Maquillage-indélébile-épilation-définitive-des-sourcils-et-potions-pour-masques-de-beauté" lut-il d'une traite. Insatisfait, il tourna rapidement la page, l'air de rien. Alors ces potiches qui tenaient la rubrique beauté de la gazette du sorcier ne savaient même pas écrire un petit article sur les colorations capillaires ???

Déçu, il se jeta avec rage sur les petites annonces, espérant trouver l'offre d'emploi d'un tueur à gage. Mais la plupart des colonnes ne proposaient que des inscriptions bon marché à des fans club Harry Potter… Le professeur, anéanti par tant d'injustice dans ce bas monde, replia d'un geste furieux le journal, espérant secrètement que personne n' aurait l'audace de répondre à cette annonce idiote que Dumbledore l'avait obligé à passer…

* * *

Une chouette hulotte au plumage doré tacheté de noir survolait les plaines anglaises, filant droit vers sa destination : Pré-au-lard. Elle ignorait qu'elle était porteuse d'un CV trafiqué qui allait avoir une importance capitale dans le commencement de cette histoire.

* * *

Et pendant ce temps, Mme Fiona Iouzbhedlicz, maman du charmant Algernon Iouzbhedlicz se rongeait les sangs, en se demandant si elle devait parler à son fils à propos de ce fameux professeur de potions, de l'aventure qu'elle avait eu avec lui bien des années plus tôt et de l'éventualité qu'il ait un quelconque lien de parenté avec lui…

* * *

La chouette hulotte au plumage doré tacheté de noir parvint à son but en fin d'après midi, épuisée et affamée. Elle survola le village et trouva sans encombre sa destination, grâce à l'amabilité d'un hibou grand duc qui lui indiqua le bureau de poste communal. La chouette s'engouffra dans la bâtisse et se dirigea directement vers la corbeille qui indiquait "poste restante". Elle laissa tomber sa précieuse missive parmi un tas de lettres d'amour illégitime et de courriers anonymes découpés à la va-vite dans des journaux divers. Satisfaite d'avoir accompli sa mission, elle se rassasia rapidement et reprit son vol vers le bureau de poste magique du Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Mme Iouzbhedlicz, fidèle à ses principes, se fit un thé à la manière Moldue pour éviter de trop réfléchir à ce qui la préoccupait. La situation était grave ou elle allait vite le devenir. Elle se devait d'agir au plus tôt, avant que les dégâts causés par une révélation inattendue ne se fassent sentir.

Que pouvait-elle faire, par Merlin ?

Mais le thé allait refroidir. Elle penserait à cela plus tard…

* * *

Le samedi suivant, lorsque Severus Rogue entra dans le bureau de poste, il n'imaginait pas qu'une lettre de candidature l'attendait depuis quelques jours.

Il demanda d'un air détaché s'il y avait du courrier pour S.R. La préposée le regarda avec dédain. Le professeur de potions cacherait-il une liaison secrète pour ne pas faire suivre son courrier jusqu'au château ? Soit dit en passant, ses cheveux commençaient sérieusement à blanchir… Il devrait songer à faire quelque ch…

Mais le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un regard noir dudit professeur. Elle lui tendit une enveloppe légèrement parfumée. Severus Rogue soupira en empochant la lettre, visiblement déçu et s'empressa de quitter le bureau de poste et le regard indiscret de la préposée.

Arrivé dans un coin désert, il ressortit la lettre de sa poche et observa attentivement l'adresse du destinataire. L'écriture, délicate et recherchée, était à coup sûr celle d'…

- Une femme !

Le cri d'horreur de Severus Rogue retentit autour de lui. Fort heureusement, personne n'avait été sur les lieux pour témoigner de cette exclamation qui prêtait à confusion. C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait…

* * *

**_"Concernant le poste d'assistant du professeur de potions, votre CV a été sélectionné."_**écrivit Severus Rogue, alias S.R., sous la dictée de son directeur vénéré. **_"Nous souhaitons vous rencontrer samedi à 15h, à…"_**

Dumbledore hésita. Il fallait un endroit agréable où son côté mage honnête et encensé ressortirait d'autant plus.

- Pourquoi pas à l'Anguille Récalcitrante ? demande Rogue, espérant dégoûter le futur assistant hypothétique.

Dumbledore le regarda, horrifié.

- Cette échoppe de misère qui sert de l'anguille frite à toutes les sauces ?

Rogue n'eut pas le courage de répondre. Il appréciait l'Anguille Récalcitrante pour ses prix bon marché, sa cuisine à l'huile et son aptitude à décourager les plus braves. (2)

- Ecrivez plutôt **_"au Bistrot des Boute-en-train"_**, proposa le directeur.

Rogue retint un soupir dégoûté. Le rendez-vous des joyeux drilles du monde sorcier… Il ne manquait plus que ça…

- Ils y servent un excellent Brandy…

Soudain traversé par une pensée atroce, Rogue se tourna vers lui :

- Vous avez l'intention de venir ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Dumbledore, tout sourire. J'ai pour habitude de toujours assister aux entretiens d'embauche. On y apprend parfois des choses fort utiles…

Rogue soupira bel et bien. Seul, il aurait pu se débarrasser de la prétendante. Avec Dumbledore, même un elfe de maison avait ses chances. Malheureusement, il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre le directeur…

* * *

- Iouzbhedlicz, Iouzbhedlicz… pensaient Rogue et Dumbledore, chacun dans leur coin. J'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part…

* * *

Il se passa un certain temps avant que S.R. ne daignât poster sa réponse à la proposition d'Algie. Ce dernier commençait à désespérer, persuadé que le poste avait déjà trouver preneur et que S.R. n'avait même pas la politesse de donner suite à sa candidature.

Il en avait informé Mme Iouzbhedlicz, qui avait eu bien de la peine à masquer son soulagement. Elle s'était empressée de le rassurer, lui assurant que la place de professeur de chimie au collège Alfonsse Boui-Boui était toujours libre.

Mais Algie n'avait que faire d'un collège Moldu. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était un vrai sorcier.

Pourtant, la réponse tant attendue fit son apparition un soir pluvieux, sous les traits d'une chouette noire grisonnante, franchement miteuse et effrayante, transportant une lettre détrempée dont l'écriture fine, bien que peu soignée, était visiblement celle d'…

- Une femme ! s'écria Algie avec joie.

Avec un peu de chance, elle serait jolie et célibataire, et Algie ferait d'une pierre deux coups avec ce nouveau job…

Lorsque la maman d'Algie appris la nouvelle, elle faillit s'évanouir. S.R., malgré son écriture, était loin d'être une jolie demoiselle. Mais Algie aurait bien l'occasion de l'apprendre à ses dépends. Avec un peu de chance, Algie serait déçu et contrarié, et il renoncerait à cet emploi…

* * *

La lettre de la mystérieuse S.R. avait fixé un rendez-vous pour le samedi suivant, au Bistrot des Boute-en-train, un point de chute qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir passé de soirées mémorables et rencontré un tas de jeunes filles adorables. Soudain, une pensée lui noua l'estomac. Et si S.R. était une de ses anciennes conquêtes ? Non, non, il s'en serait souvenu s'il était sorti avec une prof de Poudlard…

Le jour J, Algie se pomponna, bien décidé à faire la conquête de la belle S.R. …

* * *

(1) "Sorcier International" (le meilleur journal d'information sorcier !) est la propriété d'Alana Chantelune. Merci de m'avoir autorisée à le citer !

(2) Cf. "Parenthèse", chapitre 7.


End file.
